


The Ice in Our Veins

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I can, Belter!Groot, Belter!Halli, Belter!Rocket, Crossover, Earther!Kraglin, Gen, Martian!Yondu, basically decided to shove my favourite characters in different universe, ice haulers, rockhoppers, ship life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Yondu Udonta was born under a dome on a dead planet, rusty and lifeless.  He’d served his time in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy (MCRN) as a sniper.  Honourably discharged his civilian life started in his mid-thirties.  Now in his early forties he had his own ship – the *Eclector* – and a decent crew.  Being an ice hauler was a difficult job, but it was an honest living – well – *mostly*.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Rocket Raccoon & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yondu Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yonduweek 2019





	The Ice in Our Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Five: Modern/Mythology
> 
> Ever wanted to see your favourite characters in another universe? Well hold onto your hats chilllldren! We got ourselves an All Human AU in The Expanse Universe – featuring Earther!Kraglin, Martian!Yondu, Belter!Halli, Belter!Groot & Belter!Rocket with future appearances by Martian!Drax, Earther!Peter, and Martian!Gamora. This is just a first chapter in this AU idea, which I will expand on after finishing all my other unfinished fics in the GotG pile XD
> 
> This story will take place in the Expanse universe so you will have to have a small amount of knowledge of the books and/or TV show. It doesn’t touch on the Expanse characters in any way or delve into the story used in the Expanse. I just wanted to take these characters and shove them in this universe because I thought it would be fun :) I’ve marked this as complete, because it can be read as a standalone fic, but I do intend to create a longer fiction in the future with this as the first chapter of that story.

Yondu Udonta was born under a dome on a dead planet, rusty and lifeless. He’d served his time in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy (MCRN) as a sniper. Honourably discharged his civilian life started in his mid-thirties. Now in his early forties he had his own ship – the _Eclector_ – and a decent crew. Being an ice hauler was a difficult job, but it was an honest living – well – _mostly_.

“Oye Yondu? Ya hear me?”

“Aye, Halli girl.”

“We done out’ere. Load secured an’ ready ta go, bosmang.”

“A’right, com’on back in.” He flicked a switch and turned to his navigator. “Where we takin’ this load?”

“Ceres Station, boss.” Kraglin replied, slurping his coffee.

Kraglin Obfonteri was an Earther, born in the slums and catapulted through the system by a lucky win in the lottery, the man was Yondu’s resident mechanic and navigator – and damn good at both jobs. He passed for a Belter most times, with his skeletal frame, shoddy haircut and abilities in the Creole language. The Earther preferred it that way, it’s not like the inner planet had ever done him any favours after all.

Yondu flicked through the ships systems, cataloguing that everything was in order before he set the ship on course.

Halli, still in her vac suit, slid into the chair behind Yondu. She gave him a mismatched toothy grin, “We got good haul, lotta ice for da station eh?”

“Sure did girl, hold shows we’re at ninety percent capacity.” Yondu replied.

“Da good? Kaka! Lotta water for da Belt! Hope it git where it needed.” Halli said, strapping into her chair and leaning back. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Yondu chuckled, shaking his head at the woman. He didn’t know much about Halli except her full name was Hallifax and she was born on Ceres Station. Belter life suited the girl, she was a mental little rockhopper and damn good at the grunt work. She had the typical Belter figure – ridiculously tall and thin. She only differed in one particular way; her shoulders were unusually broad for a Belter woman – something about the incorrect supplements she was given as a child – making her an excellent candidate for the labour force. Yondu was extremely lucky to have her on his crew, she was smart, dedicated and just insane enough for the dangerous work they did.

The comms flickered to life again, “Pomang?”

“Yeah?” Yondu replied.

“Groot an’ I double checked the hold. We’s good here.”

“Thanks Rocket.”

“Im ta nating, bosmang.”

Rocket and Groot were Yondu’s other resident Belters. The pair were brothers from Eros, but Rocket spoke for both, as Groot’s vocal cords never developed properly, rendering the taller of the two mute from birth. The brothers were dock workers before Yondu happened upon them in the middle of a brawl with a bunch of OPA wannabe operatives that were attempting to steal supplies from the slums. The gruesome twosome were as mental as Halli and Yondu had recruited them instantly, knowing they’d be perfect in his ragtag crew.

Yondu flicked the shipwide comms on, “A’right you lot. We’re full up an’ headin’ to Ceres Station. We should be there within the week. Once this contract is filled, if ya’ll are up for a week off, you got it.”

Kraglin’s eyes slid over to him, “A whole week?”

Yondu shrugged, “We’re over sixty percent, which means we’ve earned ourselves a lovely little bonus check.”

“Enough to give everyone a week off?” Kraglin sounded impressed and the older man nodded. “Shiny.”

* * *

Yondu found himself being shaken awake some five hours later. He snorted, “Huh – what’s’at?” He looked up to find Halli standing over his bunk smirking.

“Ya snorin’ make ‘nough noise ta wake Beyonders, kopeng.”

The Martian passed a hand over his face and blinked a few times. Snorting he replied, “Don’t tell me ya believe in them space monster myths, Halli. Thought you was smarter than that.”

She flipped him off in the typical Belter fashion and shrugged, “Not all space explored, pampa. Never know.”

Yondu pushed himself up onto his elbows, batting away the fiery braid that hung in his face as the woman bent over his bunk. He raised his eyebrows at her, “Space dwelling angler fish that lure ships in with their beautiful lights then swallow ‘em whole is just a silly folk tale used ta scare children, girl.” He reached for the bottle of water on his nightstand and took a mouthful. “Why’d ya wake me?”

“Small problem.”

Yondu tensed. “An actual small problem, or a big problem you’re making seem small?”

Halli tipped her head, “Ok two problems.”

The captain sighed heavily, “Lay ‘em on me.”

“We got faulty board. Eh, easy fix.”

“What circuit board is it?”

“Da nav board.”

Yondu swallowed his frustrated growl. “Are ya tellin’ me we’re flying blind right now?”

“Ya, bosmang.”

He swung his legs over the bed and pulled on his boots, “Where’s Kraglin.”

“Tumang workin' on fault.”

“Don’t call ‘im that, ya know he hates it.”

“He not here ta tell me shove it.” Halli replied cheekily. At Yondu’s scathing look she rolled her eyes. “Ah! He luv me, he no mind. It not insult, he beratna – family.”

Yondu stood, striding out his room and towards the flight deck, “You said two problems.”

“Anodtha ship. It appear on da radar no long ago.”

“Another hauler?”

Halli sighed, her lips set in a grave line, “Na bosmang. Pomang patrol ship.”

“Fuck.” Yondu cursed. “They hail us?”

The Belter shook her head, “No yet. They set on intercept course dough.”

“Fuck!”

“Day confiscate our haul, we no have ‘nough cred for fuel ta do ‘nother.”

“I know.” Yondu growled. He sighed, then continued in his usual gruff tone, “Sorry girl, it ain’t’chu.”

She waved him away, “Eh, stress, it bitch. Mi sasa.”

“Kraglin?”

“Aye boss?” Came from under the nav console.

“We need to git outta here – _now_.”

“Almost done, one minute.”

“Halli? Get everyone up here and strapped in, prep for hard burn.”

“Aye, bosmang, on it.”

Halli reappeared a few minutes later with Rocket and Groot in tow as Yondu and Kraglin were strapping themselves in.

“What’s happenin’?” Rocket asked.

“Duster patrol on route to intercept us.” Kraglin replied, flicking up the navs and narrowing in on current positioning.

“Sabaka!”

“We need to burn it now before they hail us. Kraglin, find us a way outta here.”

“On it, boss.”

The comms flickered to life, “This is MCRN patrol ship, _Kathanta_. Continue on your current course and prepare to be boarded. Any deviation from your current course will result in your ship being fired upon.”

“Ówalas!” Halli cursed.

“Orders boss?” Kraglin asked.

Yondu eyed the screens in front of him thoughtfully. The _Eclector_ might look like a regular ice hauler but this was Yondu Udonta’s fucking ship and his girl had more technology shoved into it than most people would know what to do with. The hauler was faster, stronger and secretly equipped with a gunnery system that would make most MCRN pilots piss themselves.

Nobody stole from Yondu Udonta and nobody was going to confiscate his fucking hard-earned shipment. This ice belonged to Ceres Station and he was going to see it get there.

“Wind up the FTL, Kraglin. Let’s get us outta here.”

“Bosmang!” Halli exclaimed incredulously. “We runnin’?”

Yondu smirked and gripped the controls, “We runnin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Belter Creole
> 
> Oye – Hey  
> Bosmang – Boss  
> Kaka – Shit  
> Pomang – Martian/Duster  
> Im ta nating – You’re Welcome  
> Kopeng – Friend  
> Pampa – Old Man  
> Tumang – Earther  
> Beratna – Brother  
> Mi sasa – I Know  
> Sabaka – Damnit  
> Ówalas – Fuckers


End file.
